We play Wii!
by Princess Dia
Summary: Gingka gets a Wii! He invites Kyoya over to play. How does it go?
1. Please, dad?

"Please dad!" cried Gingka.

Gingka was on his knees now, clasping his hands together like a beggar.

"I don't know, Gingka!"

"PLEASE?! Kyoya has a Wii, so why can't I?!"

"Well, I don't see how a Wii will help you."

"Well, you get to save the world or get fit or play sports or cook! See how helpful it can be?"

"Okay, then why do you think you deserve a Wii?"

"Aw, come on! I won Battle Bladers, won the World Championships, became a Legend Blader and stopped Nemesis from taking over the world!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can have a Wii. What about your studies?"

"I got a B+ on my math test!"

"Gingka…after your interim report comes, I'll think about it."

"FINE." Gingka huffed.

Gingka had gone over to Kyoya's house yesterday and the boys had played Wii. Amazed by it, Gingka had been begging his dad to buy him one since. His only hope to get that console was to have a good interim report.

**-TWO WEEKS LATER-**

"Dad! Dad! My interim report is here!" Gingka said, flinging his bag across the living room and shoving the envelope into Ryo's hands.

"Hmm…78% in English, 95% in Japanese studies, 75% in Mathematics, 72% in Geography, 82% in History, 70% in Art, 70% in Music, 90% in Dramatic Arts, 72% in Science and a 65% in Physical Education." Ryo said, reading the report.

"So…can I get a Wii now?"

"Well…you have improved since last year but your Phys Ed mark is horrifying."

"DAD!"

"Okay. You can have a Wii."

"YES!" Gingka started to jump around the house screaming like a monkey. In the process, he knocked over his dad's most beloved vase. Ryo smacked his forehead.

"I knew video games affected children's brains in a negative way…"

Gingka heard but did not care. He grabbed the phone and dialed Kyoya's number.

"Hello?" Kyoya answered the phone.

"Is that you Kyoya?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. KYOYA!" Gingka screamed.

"WHAT?!" Kyoya yelled back as he tried to make sure his ears weren't permanently damaged.

"GUESS WHAT?! GUESS WHAT?!"

"You and Madoka are going out."

"Yes! Wait, what?! NO! I mean…not yet…but…" Gingka was red in the face.

"Gingka, what's this I hear about going out? I told you already, you're too young!" Ryo shouted from the other room. Kyoya was hearing the whole thing on the other line and was snickering.

"But! Oh never mind! Kyoya! I'm getting a Wii!"

"Congrats. What games are you getting?"

"Games? I never thought about the games…"

"Why don't you get the one's we played at my house?"

"Oh! That's a great idea! What games were they again? I have very short-term memory…"

"Super Mario."

"What's a Super Mario?"

"REMEMBER?! The guy in overalls who saves a princess?"

"Oh! You mean that short guy with a mustache who wears overalls, never talks and shouts Mamma Mia when things don't go his way?"

"Sure…also, get Wii Sports, and I think they released some new Beyblading game yesterday."

"Great! Thanks, TateKyo! Oh, got to go! We're going to the store!"

"No prob and WHO THE HELL SAID YOU CAN CALL ME TATEKYO?!"


	2. At the mall

Wow. I never people would actually like this! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

I don't own anything except for the Beyblade game.

* * *

**At the mall…**

"Over here, dad!" Gingka screamed jumping up and down in front of the toy store window.

"Gingka! You may be popular, but that doesn't mean you can act like a monkey in the middle of public! What would people say?"

Right when the words had left Ryo's mouth, Gingka's fans started to scream and crowd around him.

"Gingka! Can we get your autograph?!"

"Gingka! Awesome battles, dude!"

"Gingka! MARRY ME!"

"See mommy? Gingka-sama is going to buy something at the toy store! And he's waaaaay older than I am!"

Gingka smirked. Ryo pretended not to notice. He pushed Gingka into the toy store.

"Let's just buy this Wii and go home!" He was getting a terrible headache from the screams.

"Whatever you say! Ooh, there are so many different colors to choose from! White, black, red…"

Ryo grabbed the white one.

"Okay, we've got the Wii! Now hurry up and choose the games…"

"Hmm…someone's impatient!"

So Gingka chose the games he wanted to play. He got Mario Kart Wii, Super Mario Galaxy, Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, Wii Sports, New Super Mario Bros. Wii and a new game, Big Bad Bey Battles. Satisfied, Gingka and Ryo left the store.

**-Hagane Household-**

Gingka had just finished setting up the Wii and was ready to play.

"So son, how do you play this thing?"

"Well, uh…"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Maybe I should call Kyoya over…"

Gingka got the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello, is that you, Kyoya?"

"Wait…" Gingka heard Kyoya doing something.

"Okay! Talk!"

"Why are you yelling?!"

"I put the phone on speaker and am hiding behind my sofa in case you damage my ears again!"

"Wow. THAT'S NICE! Anyway, can you come over?"

"Why?"

"Because I got my Wii and I want to share the joy with you!"

"Or in other words, you don't know how to play Wii."

"YES!"

"What I do for friends…" Kyoya mumbled. "I'll be there in 10!"

"Yay! Then we'll play Wii and eat burgers and cake and become even better friends!"

"Woah there, Gingka. Don't count chicks before they hatch or whatever that saying is."

"Okay! See ya later Yo-Yo!"

"Grr…"

* * *

Well, how was it? Reviews appreciated. Flames not!


	3. Making Mii's and Wii Sports

Hey people.

I've had a really bad day at school today. I'm felling really down right now.

Anyway, here's the next chapter! This'll cheer me up. Oh and this chapter is longer, BlackCatNeko999!

You know I don't own anything, so why bother telling you?

* * *

Gingka opened the door.

"KYOYA!" He screamed. He then grabbed the older teen by the hand and dragged him to the living room.

"Hey, Gingka?"

"Hm?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I HAVE LEGS YOU KNOW!"

"Oops! Sorry!" He let go of Kyoya's hand and ran to the living room while Kyoya dropped to the floor.

"Ow…that hurt, carrot-head!"

"I AM NOT A CARROT HEAD! MY HAIR IS RED! RED!"

"Whatever…"

Kyoya and Gingka entered the living room.

"Okay, Gingka, turn on the Wii and I'll turn you into a Wii playing master!" Kyoya said while taking a Wii remote.

"Okay!" Gingka grabbed a Wii remote. He then pointed it at the console and then…

"TURN ON! I COMMAND YOU TO TURN ON! ON I SAY!" He said furiously while waving the Wii remote up and down like a magic wand.

"Why won't it turn on, Kyoya?!" Gingka wailed.

"Why don't you try pressing the 'on' button?"

"Oh! Hee hee!" He pressed the button.

The Wii turned on.

"We're going to start with the game that most beginners play. Wii Sports. But before we can do that, we need to make some Mii's first."

"What's a Mii?" Gingka asked scratching his head.

"It's a little person that you use to play games with. It's hard to explain."

So Gingka and Kyoya made their Mii's. Gingka's had the spiky hairstyle. He used a gray mustache to make the band-aid on his nose. Kyoya had to use the female hairstyles to make his hair. And since they don't have green hair, he used black.

"Okay, now can we play?"

"Sure."

Kyoya inserted the disk for Gingka, since he didn't trust him. Then the Wii Sports menu came.

"Ooh! This music is awesome!" Gingka got up and started to dance to it.

" TT_TT Sit down!"

"Okay! What do we do?"

"You get to play 5 sports: tennis, baseball, bowling, golf or boxing. You try to win, and of you do, your skill increases. If it goes to 1000, you're a pro in that sport."

"Boxing! Boxing! DO BOXING!"

"Okay, but don't cry when you lose!"

**-5 minutes later- **

"HOW DID YOU BEAT ME?!" Gingka cried, collapsing on the floor.

"I'm a natural!"

"Grr.." And with that Gingka started to punch Kyoya with Wii remote and nunchuck.

"OW! OW! STOP!"

"PUT ON A DIFFERENT GAME! I WANT TO WIN!"

"Wanna try tennis?"

"Yes, please!"

**Tennis game**

"Here comes the ball! Okay, Mii Gingka, get ready to swing! HIYAH!"

Unfortunately for Gingka, he forgot to put on the strap.

**Ryo in the kitchen**

"Ah…the aroma of this soup amazes me! Who knew that carrots and chicken can work together?" Ryo said dreamily as he sniffed the soup he had made.

While Ryo was sniffing, the Wii remote came flying and landed into the pot, knocking it over.

"NOOOOO! MY SOUP!"

"Sorry, dad!" Gingka said grabbing the remote.

"Uhh…Gingka? Do you want to try bowling?"

"Sure!"

**Playing bowling**

Gingka AGAIN had forgotten to wear the strap. As he swinged the remote forward to let go of the ball, it flew out of his hands again!

"Hey boys! Want some burgers? Fresh from the grill!" Ryo said coming in, a plate full of delicious looking burgers.

"LOOK OUT!"

A Wii remote came whizzing out of nowhere and Ryo had barely anytime to react. He fell to the floor, but the remote hadn't hit him.

"Phew! Thank God the burgers are okay! I was getting hungry!" Gingka exhaled.

"Okay, we're trying baseball now!" Kyoya sounded like he was losing hope of Gingka playing at least ONE game without destroying something or _someone_, yet enjoying Gingka's EPIC fails at playing Wii.

**Batter up**

"And here's Gingka Hagane, number one blader and baseball player. He's getting ready to hit a homerun." He sounded just like a baseball announcer.

"And…SWING!" He shouted swinging the remote like a baseball bat, hitting Kyoya's arm who was coming back from the bathroom.

"OW!" Kyoya screamed, falling to the ground.

"Aw, I didn't get a homerun! Kyoya, can we try golf?"

Kyoya nodded slowly, still in pain.

**Hitting the golf course**

"And…SWING!" Gingka forgot to wear the strap again, so the remote went flying and demolished Ryo's favourite vase.

"What was that sound?!" Ryo cried, rushing into the room. That's when he saw his favourite vase on the floor.

"NOOO! …If anyone needs me, I'll be sulking in my room…"

"Okay, I've had enough with Wii Sports! NEXT GAME!" Kyoya ordered while pressing the Home Menu button.

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Let's play Mario Kart Wii next!"

"If you say so…" He said warily.

"_Then again, Gingka can't cause any damage while playing Mario Kart Wii. You have to hold the Wii remote sideways!" _Kyoya thought.

Well, that's _what _he thought.

* * *

Well how was it?

All your reviews have made me smile so much! My face hurts SO much now!

Thanks for reading and please review! Oh and sorry for the lame descriptions. I don't know how to describe a Mii or Wii Sports!


	4. Mario Kart Wii

Hey everyone! Imma back!

The last chapter was a little repetitive, eh?

Sorry I couldn't think of any other accidents that could happen while playing Wii Sports. If you know any other accidents, feel free to tall me! I'm feeling MUCH more better about what happened yesterday. I hope for revenge on the people who pissed me off yesterday. Of course, I can only get the revenge on my classmate but that women in the car will pay! I know she will. ;)

Meh, this chapter isn't as good. Sorry about it. I'm just not inspired right now. Don't worry, my other chapters will be much better!

I no own anything!

* * *

"Mario Kart Wii! Wahoo!" screamed Mario's voice from the T.V.

"YEAH!"

"Okay, to play MKW, hold the Wii remote like a steering wheel. Hold the 2 button to accelerate and the 1 button to reverse. Turn the Wii remote when you want to turn. When you get those rainbow colored "?" boxes, press the one of the arrows to use the item inside. Each item has a different effect. Experiment with them all." Kyoya said.

"Okay. LET'S RACE!" Gingka screamed.

"Choose your character first."

"Okay, I'll be Mario! 'Cause he's the hero! Like me!" Gingka said, clicking Mario.

"Mario, yeah!" Mario said.

"Okay then, I'll be Luigi." Kyoya said, clicking Luigi.

"Luigi time!" Luigi said.

"Good choice. Luigi is a hero but he is always upset because no one notices him. Mario is always the center of attention. Luigi fits you!" Gingka said in that matter-of-fact voice.

"What did you say?! I'm more popular and Luigi is much more cool- wait…How do you know that? I thought you didn't know what Super Mario is."

"It's a loooooooooong story."

So the race started. After the 4 races in Mario Circuit, Luigi Circuit, DK Summit and Coconut Mall, these were the results:

Kyoya: 1st place- 60 points

Gingka: DNF

Gingka looked like he was about to cry but instead said:

"THAT did not count! I was just um… warming up! Yeah! NOW we start a REAL race!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

So they started a new race in Wario's Gold Mine.

"Yes. I'll win! I'm in the zone! Oh, here comes a turn. 3, 2, 1, TURN!"

But Gingka made such a wide turn that poor Mario fell of the tracks into the dark mine along with Gingka who fell right off the sofa!

"AH!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Kyoya was laughing so hard that he fell of the sofa too, sending Luigi down, down, down.

Gingka was now in 11th place and Kyoya was in 12th.

"YES! I'M BEATING YOU, KYOYA!"

"Not for long!"

Kyoya got a "?" box, and got a Bullet Bill. He then pressed the arrow…

"La la la! I'm gonna win!" Gingka sang.

FOOM! The Bullet Bill went right through Mario, knocking him down a cliff. It knocked down some of the other CPU's and finally was in 3rd place. Poor Gingka was left in the dust. As Lakitu brought him back into the track, he landed on a ? box and got the Super Star.

"OH YEAH!" Gingka shouted as the awesome Super Star music started to play. He was catching up to Kyoya. They were suddenly neck and neck until Gingka fell off the sofa again because he was leaning out too far.

"Ow…"

And so Kyoya finished the race 1st while Gingka came 4th.

"I'm tired of races, let's do a battle!" Kyoya said sounding bored as he quit the race.

"Okay, but how do you play a battle?"

"Well, you try to make your team win by getting more points. To get points, you have to hit people on the opposite team and pop their balloons or try and collect the most coins."

"Oh! Okay, I'll be blue team! I like blue!"

"Then I'll be red. GET READY TO DIE!"

The battle started. They chose Coin Runners, the one that seemed the easiest. Kyoya was good because he had experience, but Gingka kept on making his team lose because he would always fall of cliffs and lose the coins.

**20 Battles Later…**

"REMATCH! I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Gingka shouted.

"Boys, can't you play something else? I'm tired of hearing Mario say 'Mamma Mia!' or 'Oh no! I lose!'." Ryo said tiredly. He was still upset over what had happened with his vase, soup, his fall and the voice of Mario and Luigi.

"Sure dad! Hey, let's play Super Mario Galaxy! My team in the World Championships was named Gan Gan Galaxy, so I'll be a pro at this game!" He said holding up the cover of the game.

"Sure. Whatever. But when Bowser eats you, don't come crying to me!"

"Bowser won't eat me! And who's Bowser again?"

Kyoya rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

Bleh, I didn't like this chapter! I hope it was okay for you guys...

Guess what?! My school is so awesome that us high school students get a week off in October! This story should be finished by next week! :D :D :D

Oh and sorry Style1234, I'm not going to put Tsubasa and Yu in this story, but I promise that once I'm done this, I'll start another story and they'll be in it for sure!

And don't worry, Gingka won't forget to put the strap on from now on!

Review. :)


	5. Super Mario Galaxy

Hey peoples! I'm back!

This chapter doesn't contain any spoilers from Super Mario Galaxy whatsoever. It only contains the intro. Also I don't remember the name for the first galaxy.

My brother and sister are playing that game right now.

I no owns anythings.

* * *

While the boys are playing Wii downstairs, Ryo was upstairs pacing back and forth in his bedroom.

"Why, oh why must my son behave like this?! Did my wife eat something bad before he was born?!"

He then sat on his bed.

"Dear God, please give my son some common sense and please give me the strength to put up with him. I don't want to look like a grandpa before I even become one!"

But then, a shocking thought came into his head.

"Oh no! What if Gingka _never _gets married? I can't take care of him forever!" he moaned.

**Downstairs**

They had just started playing Super Mario Galaxy.

"Oh! This is so much fun! The sky is so pretty, the shooting stars are falling and the heads of the Toads are bouncy! Hee hee!" Gingka said delighted.

Kyoya smacked his forehead.

"_This is the weirdest game play I've ever seen of Super Mario Galaxy…"_

Suddenly, Bowser appeared in his mega-huge ship and started to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Oh no! Bad Bowser! Destroying such a beautiful place! I won't let you!" Gingka growled.

Gingka tried to make his way to Peach's castle, but as we know, no matter how fast you go, Bowser gets his hands on the Princess. Gingka was silent as it showed Bowser grabbing Peach and taking her away to the cosmos.

He said nothing, until:

"YOU STUPID BOWSER! WHAT THE HECK DID SHE DO WRONG?! HUH?! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?! LET HER GO! OR PEAGASUS WILL COME AND HUNT YOU DOWN! AND, AND…"

"Gingka! It's just a game! Calm down!" Kyoya grabbed Gingka and forced him to sit down so that he doesn't go and destroy the T.V.

"Oh yeah! I guess you're right, Kyoya! You know me! Hating injustice. Heh heh…"

"You really let justice get to your head, sometimes."

So the game went on. He played Hide-and-Seek with the space bunnies that turned into the Lumas. Then the Lumas took Mario to their Mama who turned out to be a woman! Her name was Rosalina.

"Whoa…that lady is beautiful!" Gingka said in awe.

"Ha ha! Gingka's in L-O-V-E! LOVE!"

"I am not! But is this what um…people mean by Galaxy Shipping?"

Kyoya laughed so hard that he fell off the sofa.

"You dummy! They mean you and Madoka!" Kyoya said in-between laughs.

Gingka turned as red as Mario's hat.

So they continued playing. But Gingka couldn't finish the first galaxy so he quit because of frustration.

"Let's play Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games!"

"Don't you want to try and finish the first galaxy?"

"I can finish anytime! Let's play this one now!"

"As you wish. Even though it's my job to order people around like that."

**In Ryo's bedroom**

Ryo was rocking back and forth on his butt. He was chewing on his fingernails and talking to himself.

"I must teach Gingka how to be mature. But how can I do that? Maybe I should spend more time with him? You know how teenagers are sometimes! Yes that's what I'll do! But what if he thinks I'm crazy? He won't! I bought him that Wii. Well, maybe I'll lock it up in a secret place if Gingka's midterm report is bad! Yes, that's what I'll do!"

He chuckled.

"Ryo, your genius plans sometimes throw me off guard!"

* * *

Whad'ya think?

Oh yeah, I know what galaxy shipping is, but can someone please explain to me the other shipping stuff people say? Please excuse my stupidity.

Oh and do any of you have a Wii? Who's your fave video game character/s? I am a Princess Daisy, Rosalina and Amy Rose fan. I'm not really a Princess Peach fan any more. Okay, that was not necessary but whatever.

Review. :)


	6. Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games

Whoa! This is my longest chapter yet! 1038 words! I'm so proud of myself!

Here's the next chapter. I don't own anything. Just really like it!

* * *

Gingka plugged the nunchuck in. They decided to start with the 100 m dash.

"I don't need to explain how to do it because the instructions are in the game" Kyoya said while plugging in his nunchuck in.

"Okay. Hm…I think I'll be this blue spiky dude. Oh! His name is Sonic! He must be super duper fast so I'll win for sure!" Gingka clicked Sonic.

"Here we go!" Was the reply from the T.V.

"Then I'm Shadow."

"Ooh…he's so unique!"

"Hmph. Fine." Was Shadow's reply.

"Kyoya, I don't think Shadow likes that you chose him."

"Shut up and read the instructions."

Gingka read through the instruction. He learned how to get ready by pressing the 'B' button, and how to run by shaking the Wii remote up and down.

"I'm ready! Let's win, Sonic!"

**100 m dash**

Kyoya pressed the 'Go to event' button. The racers took their place.

"On your marks." The announcer said.

"Wait!" Kyoya shouted as he paused the game.

"What did you that for?!"

"Are you wearing the wrist strap, Gingka? I don't want any more accidents and I think your dad has had enough vases broken for one day."

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me!"

Gingka put on the strap. Kyoya un-paused.

"Get set…GO!"

And so the race began. Gingka was doing pretty good until…

"OW!" Gingka screamed. The wire of the nunchuck had whipped him. He stopped shaking the Wii remote to attend to his aching wrist. Kyoya laughed and continued leaving Sonic to taste Shadow's dust.

Kyoya came first. Gingka came eight. He did not like that.

"That is not fair. It is cheap to continue when one of the participants is injured."

"Welcome to life, kid."

"It's such a cold world…" Gingka said with anime tears in his eyes.

**Making a splash**

Next they chose the 100 m freestyle. Gingka again was Sonic and Kyoya was Shadow.

"Ha! My swimming style is easier than yours, Kyoya!"

Sonic's swimming style is Underwater Running while Shadow's is the Crawl.

"Just because you're controls are easier doesn't mean you'll win."

So they began. Kyoya came first obviously but underestimated Gingka who came fifth. He could've come second but he forgot to regain his stamina.

"Not bad Gingka."

"See. Told ya. Can we do the 4x100 m freestyle, and can I please be on your team?"

"Fine."

They started the race. They came last. Gingka just couldn't remember to regain his stamina. Kyoya was in agony. He had never lost any event before.

"I lost…"

"Hey, what event should we do next?"

"I lost…"

"HELLO! Can you hear me?"

"I lost…"

"Kyoya? Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"I lost…

Gingka smacked Kyoya's head to bring him back. But that was a bad idea. A **very **bad one.

"WHY DID YOU SMACK ME? HUH? HUH? NO ONE EVER SLAPS KYOYA TATEGAMI! BRING IT ON! I SHALL NOT TOLERATE THIS!"

"Do you want to do Trampoline, Kyoya?"

Kyoya paid no attention.

"Sick people…just think they can come and slap me…I will get my revenge…"

**Aiming high**

The trampoline event is easier compared to other events. Gingka was thrilled when he read the instructions.

"I have a chance at winning! After all, my Pegasus jumps into the air while we battle sometimes! And all I need to do is press the correct buttons!"

"_Yeah, like you can do that correctly…"_ Kyoya thought.

The event started. We all know what place Kyoya came in. But Gingka was right about him having a chance at winning. He came 3rd.

"YAY! I'M 3RD! I'M 3RD! KYOYA! I'M 3RD!"

He ran up to Ryo's bedroom where he was still sulking over his immature son.

"DAD! DAD! I CAME 3RD IN TRAMPOLINE!"

"That's nice…"

He ran downstairs.

"Gingka, can I un-pause? I want my medal!"

"Yes, of course you can!"

Gingka was very touched when he- er…_Sonic _got the bronze.

"Phew, just made it!" Sonic said.

"You said it!" Gingka said.

"I am the ultimate." Shadow's voice said.

"That's right." Kyoya said pleased by his victory.

**Archery**

Kyoya and Gingka failed BIG time at archery. Kyoya came 7th because he was player 1 and Gingka was 8th.

"I think Kenta would be good at this event. I mean, his last name is Yumiya, which means 'Bow and Arrow'. And his bey is a Sagittaro, whose beast is a Centaur who is an excellent archer!"

"Well, Kenta isn't here, so be quiet and choose the next event!"

**Hurdles**

Gingka chose the 110 m Hurdles next.

"So, it's like the 100 m dash except I have to press 'B' to jump over some hurdles?"

"Yeah, if that's how you want to put it."

The race began. Gingka was not very good at this event. He was so focused on running as fast as he can that he kept on forgetting to press B to jump.

**Shooting**

They boys were playing Shooting. They were doing fine until Ryo came running into the living room screaming.

"I HEARD A GUN! WHO HAS A GUN?! CONFESS BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

"Dad! It's in the game. Calm down!"

"Oh. Phew! I would have kicked Kyoya out and called his parents if he had a gun and I would have disowned you Gingka if you did! I'm so glad you boys are on the right path!"

He gave both Kyoya and Gingka approving pats on the back and left.

Gingka was like O.O and Kyoya was like O_o .

**Table Tennis**

Gingka thought that table tennis was easier.

"Here comes the ball! SWING!" BAM! The Wii remote hit Gingka's cheek.

Although he was wearing the strap, he let go of the remote and the force he exerted was so strong that it hit his cheek.

He came 3rd surprisingly.

After awhile, Gingka wanted to try a different game.

"New Super Mario Bros. is next!"

"Aw, come on! We haven't even tried all of the events!" Kyoya protested.

"I don't care. I want to try this now." Gingka said stubbornly as he put in the New Super Mario Bros. disk.

"Fine."

"_But Gingka will get really upset when he plays NSB Wii. After all, remember what he was like in Super Mario Galaxy?" _Kyoya thought.

* * *

We wonder if you're ready to join us now, Hands in the air, We will show you show you how, Come and try, Caramell will be your guide...

So come and move your hips sing 'Wha-a-a', Look at your two clips do it 'La-la-la', You and me, Can sing this melody...

Wha? The chapter's finished? Oh yeah! Sorry I was listening to Caramelldansen. That song is genius!

Sonic and Shadow are rivals. Gingka and Kyoya are rivals. Coincidence? Naw! But in the 1st episode of Metal Fury, they do look like Sonic and Shadow! ;D

Anyway, review!


	7. New Super Mario Bros Wii

Me: *snoring*

Hikaru: *poking* Hello?

Madoka: Hello people. Princess Dia is too tired and lazy to do the disclaimer stuff so me and Hikaru are being forced to do it.

Hikaru: Yes! And she wanted to apologize for some stuff. She has just noticed some spelling errors and wants to apologize for that. So, um..., sorry!

Madoka: And she she wants people to know that this story is only about Gingka and Kyoya. Oh, and Ryo. So please don't request for people to be added. She feels bad because she can't add them in. And this chapter is very short. She doesn't like New Super Mario Bros. Wii that much.

Hikaru: *shakes head* Some excuse, eh? Princess Dia does not own anything in this story except for the Beyblade game with the lame title.

* * *

"And then when I turned 7, I had a Beyblade birthday party! My dad made my cake in the shape of a Bey and all my friends and I had a Beyblade tournament! Guess who won?!"

While they were waiting for the disk to load, Gingka was telling Kyoya about his most memorable birthday.

"I don't know. Not you, that's for sure." Was the bored reply.

"You're right! Hyoma won. I have to get revenge on him somehow…I know! On his birthday, we'll host a Beyblade tournament and I'll beat him! His birthday is March 30. I have a lot of time to plan…Hey! Kyoya! When's your birthday?"

"…August 16…"

"Ooh! I'll plan a birthday party for you, too! Look! The game is starting!"

"So, Gingka, two things. One, do you want to do story mode or Free for all? Second, I don't want a birthday party."

"Um…story mode. And I have to start designing your invitations. I think they should be green with Leo's sign on it. Yeah! That's good…"

So the intro movie started.

"Hey! Look! It's Peach's birthday and we were just talking about birthdays! Ha ha! What a coincidence!" Gingka laughed.

Then we see the huge cake with Bowser's children inside. They throw the cake on top of her and kidnap her.

Gingka gasped.

"Who are those guys who suspiciously look like Bowser?! And why did they kidnap Peach?! It's her birthday! Who knew that cake could be used for evil?!"

"Those are Bowser's kids. Peach is always being kidnapped. If you want to play Wii, you need to know that Peach is always getting kidnapped!"

Gingka nodded obediently.

"I don't feel like explaining. Learn how to play yourself."

They played the first level. Gingka surprisingly made it through. He only got killed by a Goomba once.

"YEAH! I made it!"

They were doing well until they made it into the first castle.

"Whoa! Lava! Hm…you're good Bowser…"

They carefully made tried to get through until Gingka figured out how to pick up things.

"Hey, what would happen if I did this?" He pressed the 1 button and shook the Wii remote. "Ooh! Look Kyoya! I picked you up!"

"PUT ME DOWN, GINGKA!"

"Okay. Uh…here!"

He ended up throwing Luigi in the lava, and he had no more 1-ups left.

"**… … … … … … … … … … … … …**"

"Uh…sorry, Kyoya."

"YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT, GINGKA!"

And Kyoya started to wrestle and chase Gingka around the house. Ryo was outside in the backyard listening to his Ipod. They were lucky.

"GET BACK HERE!" Kyoya roared.

"NO!"

"ARGH! I DO NOT LET PEOPLE GO AND THROW ME INTO LAVA LIKE THAT!"

"PEGASUS! SAVE ME!"

Gingka ran up to his bedroom and got his Beyblade.

"If you touch me, Pegasus deals with you!"

"Darn…I forgot Leone at home. Okay, you're off the hook this time! But next time…" Gingka received Kyoya's most terrifying death glare.

"Yes sir!"

"Hm…now I want to Beyblade. Let's play that Beyblade game you got." Kyoya said taking out New Super Mario Bros. Wii.

"Hey that's a great idea! Because I'll win obviously." Gingka said brightening at the idea.

"…Aren't you gonna put Pegasus back?"

"Um…I think I'll keep Pegasus with me."

"Good idea…"

"Yes! I had a good idea! My dad says I never have good ideas!" Gingka said pumping his fists in the air.

"…But I'm still mad at you for throwing me in the lava."

* * *

Me: *snoring*

Gingka: I'm awesome at playing Wii.

Kyoya; No you're not.

Gingka: Yes I am.

Kyoya: Review. And make sure you tell how much Gingka sucks at playing Wii!

Gingka: That's not nice! *starts to sulk in a corner*


	8. Big Bad Bey Battles

Imma back! Sorry, I didn't feel like uploading yesterday.

Yeah so the bey info was taken from Beyblade wiki. And I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade! Just Big Bad Bey Battles and the company who made it.

Oh! ANd the bold and slanted writing is the announcer from the video game talking!

* * *

"WELCOME TO BIG BAD BEY BATLLES!" The T.V. screamed.

"Wow. That's some lame title." Gingka said.

"I know. Who made this game?" Kyoya picked up the box. "Diamond International Arcades. Well, they are pretty famous for some good games, no matter how suckish the titles are."

"Well, let's see how good this game will be. Hey, we get to design our own characters and make our own Beys!"

**Character designing station**

"Wow. This is even cooler than the Mii's!"

The character designing centre in this game had more options such as different hair colors, clothing, accessories, headgear and everything else from tattoos to band-aids.

"Finally, I can my own virtual character look like me! Or at least _almost _like me." Kyoya said.

Although there were more options, their characters didn't look _exactly _like them, but it was close enough. Gingka's had spiky red hair with a blue headband. He wore a band-aid on his nose. He also wore a blue t-shirt with jeans. Kyoya's character had green hair with a ponytail and bangs. He of course couldn't get the spiky hair at the front. He wore a pendant and a green sleeveless shirt with black pants.

**Bey factory**

"LOOK! WE MAKE OUR OWN BEYS!" Gingka screamed.

Kyoya covered his ears. As he thought before, this was going to be a long day…

The Bey Factory lets you create your own Beyblade. You choose the Spin Track, Fusion Wheel etc. The Bey that you receive depends on which parts you choose for your Beyblade.

"Hmph. Gingka, I can't make Fang Leone and you can't make Big Bang Pegasus. I guess we're going to have to make our old Beys."

"That sucks. Oh well."

**Gingka's Bey:**

Face Bolt: Pegasus I

Energy Ring: Pegasus

Fusion Wheel: Storm

Spin Track: 105

Performance Tip: Rubber Flat

**Beyblade: **Storm Pegasus 105RF

**Kyoya's Bey:**

Face Bolt: Leone I

Energy Ring: Leone I

Fusion Wheel: Rock

Spin Track: 145

Performance Tip: Wide Ball

**Beyblade: **Rock Leone 145WB

"Okay, we've got the Beys, so let's battle!" Gingka said bouncing on the couch.

"_**CHOOSE YOUR STADIUM.**_"

"Cool! We get to choose our own stadium!"

"I vote for the one with lots of wind!"

"Uh, no. We're doing this one!" Gingka chose the desert.

"Okay, why the desert? We'll die of heat and thirst."

"No we won't. The kitchen has a tap in it and I'll turn the AC on if you start to heat up. And anyway, I think I should choose the stadium. You always choose it."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do. Remember when I first came you forced me to come to Metal Tower? Then, when Doji turned you into a puppet, I had to come where you were waiting. Now it's my turn!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down!"

"_**Welcome to Sand Storm Stadium! Today we are going to have an exciting match between these two bladers. How do I know? I can smell excitement in the air! Bladers, take your positions! 3…**_" Gingka paused.

"Why did you pause?!" Kyoya asked, frustrated.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Gingka said as he took off.

**2 minutes later**

"Ah…okay, let's continue!"

"…_**2, 1! Let it Rip!**_"

"Let it Rip!" Gingka and Kyoya shouted.

They ripped their Beys by shaking the Wii remote.

"Make sure you give me a good battle, Gingka!"

"Same with you!"

They attacked by shaking the Wii remote.

"Oh yeah! This is as awesome as a real Bey battle!"

They continued to clash. It started to get even more intense as both Beys seemed as if they were going to stop spinning in a few minutes.

"It ends here! Leone! Special move! Lion Gale Force Wall! Do it now!"

"Um…Kyoya? Leone can't use Lion Gale Force Wall."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's a game. Not a real battle. And anyways, every Bey has different special moves so I don't think they put your special move in here."

"Oh yeah…" Kyoya turned red from embarrassment.

They boys couldn't figure out how to use special moves.

"Guess we won't know who wins until one of us stops spinning."

So the Beys continued to clash. The outcome was impossible to determine.

Until Gingka pressed the 'A' and 'B' button. This triggered Pegasus's special move. Pegasus gathered all the energy it had left and smashed through Leone at incredible speed. There was barely anytime to react.

"_**And the winner is…Player 1!**_"

"YES! I WON! PEGAUSUS! WE WON!"

"Wow Gingka. I never thought that you could actually beat me!"

Gingka got up and started to dance.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Uh-huh! I won! Uh-huh! Oh yeah!"

"REMATCH, GINGKA!"

"YEAH!"

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Kyoya's mother had called Gingka's house saying that Kyoya needs to come home now.

"Bye Kyoya! Thanks for teaching me how to play Wii!"

"No prob."

* * *

Review please!


	9. Midterm

OMG LAST CHAPTER!

I'm kind of sad. It's been such a long journey. :( (Not really)

Big thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys rock!

Special thank you to dreamlily and BlackCatNeko999 for reviewing every chapter. You guys rock!

But everyone who took the time to review rocks! Thank you!

* * *

**2 months later**

Gingka had gotten better at Wii. He started to play it every day for long periods of time. Of course, he took a break once in a while. His time spent studying decreased while Wii time increased.

Now is the time for the dreaded midterm report. Here, Ryo will determine whether Gingka can continue with his habits or if they need to be fixed.

"Gingka, bring me your midterm."

"Here, dad." Gingka handed him the envelope.

* * *

**Student name: Hagane, Gingka Class: 8B Teacher: Koizumi, Tomoyo**

**English: 74%**

**Mathematics: 52%**

**Science: 47%**

**Japanese studies: 70%**

**Geography: 67%**

**History: 70%**

**Art: 65%**

**Music: 60%**

**Dramatic Arts: 99%**

**Physical Education: 85%**

**Teacher's notes: **Gingka's marks have declined greatly which has surprised me very much. His homework is usually incomplete which has probably raised his marks in Dramatic Arts as he was constantly making up excuses about his homework. His Physical Education mark has surprisingly gone up too. Over all, I am displeased as his average in his interim was a 76.9% and now his average has dropped to a 68.9%. Mr. Hagane is requested for a Parent-Teacher interview.

* * *

"GINGKA!" Ryo roared.

Gingka did not hear him as he was too busy playing Wii.

"Stupid Bowser. Wait 'till I get my hands on you!"

Ryo turned off the Wii.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Your marks are terrible! No more Wii until your finals are over!"

And with that, Ryo took the Wii and hid it somewhere.

…Where? Who knows? Ryo is a sneaky one. He has many hiding spots. We will never know where the Wii has gone until Gingka passes his Finals.

…But that is a story for another time…

* * *

Hope the ending was okay for you guys. I didn't know any other way to finish it.

Review one last time guys! My next story shall be up here soon. :)


End file.
